Mark Bisley
"Smart" Mark Bisley (born Mark Bisley on May 12, 1990 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is a professional wrestler, currently employed by New Wave. = Before Wrestling = Before starting in wrestling, Bisley a member of his high school basketball team and, tellingly, leader of the debate team. Being a longtime fan of wrestling, both on TV and importing tapes and DVDs of Japanese wrestling, Bisley decided to enrol in the school of local trainer Derrick Draper to see if he had what it took. Soon it became obvious he was a step ahead of the other trainees, and Draper recommended him to the school of Shaun Baptiste in Winnipeg. Although it was an eight hour journey in each direction, that saw Bisley wrestling indy dates on both sides of the border to pay for food, gas and motels, Bisley started to develop into an accomplished technical wrestler. fate that dealt Bisley another good hand, when Baptiste took a few of his students on a tour of the West Coast, and at one of these shows he was spotted by Koichi Kuzunoha and offered a place at his dojo in Japan, with the added bonus of guaranteed indy dates if he accepted. In order to pay for the flights to Japan, Bisley worked more dates in more territories to make as much as he could and learn as much as he could, taking dates not only in and around Minneapolis and Winnipeg, but also working dates as far afield as Toronto, Chicago, Milwaukee, as well as around Michigan and Ohio. = Career to date = Delaney's Extreme Rasslin' Promotion (DERP) Bisley made his debut on September 17's House Show 7, initially in a backstage promo that led to an impromptu match against "Nuts" Baloney, dismantling him quickly with his technical prowess. New Wave After a long period of inactivity, Bisley decided to strike out and join New Wave, signing his contract on November 17. He made his debut on NWTV5 at the Hammerstein Ballroom, defeating Mickey Fandango in short order - and found time to trade barbs with Camisado backstage. At the following show, Freedom's Call, Bisley made his PPV debut in the nine-man Gladiator Gauntlet, entering the fray as the first competitor and lasting longer than any other entrant, eliminating Camisado, before being eliminated by the eventual winner "Primal" Jacky Sade. Returning to singles competition on NWTV6, Bisley defeated Sir Owen Gyles but, more notably, got into a verbal confrontation with Eric Phoenix regarding Phoenix coming up short against NW champ Sah'ta Thor at Freedom's Call, leading to a one-on-one match being booked between the two for NWTV7 - with Thor as the special referee - which Bisley won. Following this, a three-way for the New Wave title was booked at the following PPV, Backyard Brawl, between Thor, Phoenix and Bisley - a move made after Thor blindsided Bisley with the New Wave title after the match had finished. In the run-up to Backyard Brawl, Bisley continued his winning run against Bryce Zepeda on NWTV8 and, on the same show, was special referee in a match between Thor and Phoenix, using his position of authority to get inside Thor's head before, with the match seemingly won, Bilsey hit Phoenix with the MOTY to get the match thrown out. On the final show before Backyard Brawl, NWTV9, Bisley secured a win against New Wave champion Sah'ta Thor, albeit when Thor left the ring to be counted-out, as much a result of special ref Eric Phoenix attacking both competitors. At Backyard Brawl, Bisley fulfilled the earlier wins by winning the New Wave Championship, pinning Phoenix to lift his first ever championship, and become the second New Wave Champion. In his first match after winning the title, he successfully defended against "Super" Benny Starr, albeit after taking advantage of a distraction from Mark Briggs and James Bohne. At the next show, Bisley defeated "Mister Wrestling" William Jones in a heated match, in which Jones was busted open against the ring post, but more notably his calling out of various FWF starts who were unable to attend led to Dan Alexander interrupting him. Later that night, Bisley attacked Alexander. With an issue between Bisley and Alexander heating up, at the following show Bisley teamed with Alliance member Drew Stevenson against Alexander and Jones, once again seeing Bisley outwit Jones to gain the win for the makeshift tandem. On the following show, NWTV13, Bisley introduced New Wave to his new running buddy, Shintaro Majima - with Dan Alexander making sure to make his presence felt to steal Bisley's thunder. Later on that show, Bisley beat "The Insane Hero" Pain - in doing so going 10-0 in New Wave competition, as well as 10-0 in career singles matches. At High Voltage, Bisley defended the New Wave championship in a submissions match with Dan Alexander and, after a hard-fought battle, did just enough to come out the other side retaining the title. On the following show, NWTV14, Bisley narrowly came out on top over Marcus Thomas Brody and, at NWTV15, Brody came even closer in a rematch in front of his hometown fans before Bisley just eked out the victory. With his schedule growing ever more grueling, Bisley maintained his unbeaten streak at NWTV16 by defeating Khris Young, despite being moments from defeat. Heading into Lost Heroes, Bisley became concerned about his legacy in New Wave, looking at his match with Drew Stevenson as a chance to become the most dominant champion in New Wave history - an opportunity he fully capitalised on, defeating Stevenson to retain the title in his second defence and surpass Sah'ta Thor's achievements as new Wave champion. = In wrestling = Finishing and signature moves *''Minnesota Cloverleaf'' - Elevated cloverleaf *''MOTY/Move of the Year'' - Shiranui *''Five Star Match Killer'' - High elevation frog splash **''Name Here-Killer Combo'' - Two rolling German suplexes followed with a release dragon suplex **''Ace Kick'' - Triangle enziguiri **''Bisley Special'' - Double arm suplex floated into seated butterly lock **''Blind Destiny'' - Canadian backbreaker twisted into double knee gutbuster **''Highlight of the Night'' - Shooting Star plancha **''Surprise!'' - Slingshot DDT onto the ring apron **''A Taste Of Things To Come'' - Diving double stomp to a kneeling opponent's back **''Y2J Compliance'' - Asai moonsault to the opponent's back **''Greetings from the Twin Cities'' - Hangman’s neckbreaker over the knee **''Bet You Didn't See That Coming'' - High speed running dropkick to the knee **''The Ref Needs Glasses'' - Baseball dropkick to the groin **''Iko Uwais'' - Cravate with repeated knees to the head **''Minnesotan Hammer'' - Polish hammer **''KneeDT'' - Foot DDT **Super kick **Repeated kicks to the chest **Northern lights suplex **Lariat **Springboard clothesline **Delayed backbreaker **Pull-back overhead belly to belly suplex **Flying back elbow **Rope run enzuigiri **'Combinations' ***Leg kick/forearm shiver/rolling solebutt kick ***Open hand slap/open hand palm strike/headbutt ***Knife-edge chop/knee lift/step-up enzuigiri Championships & Accomplishments *'New Wave' **Champion (current) Entrance Themes *Deftones - Diamond Eyes *The Chromatics - Tick of the Clock